1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and systems for extinguishing fires, and particularly to various embodiments of encapsulated fire extinguishing agents for use in extinguishing fires of various types and in various environments
2. Description of the Related Art
Fire can be a very beneficial aid when controlled, but can cause great devastation when it is not controlled. Accordingly, numerous means for controlling fire have been developed in the past, ranging from small handheld fire extinguishers containing water or fire retardant chemicals to fire trucks, fire boats, and firefighting aircraft for larger fires.
Fires can further be classified according to the combustible material feeding the fire. In the U.S., a Class A fire involves the combustion of ordinary combustible materials, such as wood, paper, etc. Class B fires involve the combustion of combustible liquids and gases, while Class C fires designate electrical fires. Different materials and agents are used to combat these various fires, and some agents may be suited for only a single class of fire and may even increase the hazard when used in fighting other classes of fires. An example of such is water, which is one of the better agents for fighting class A fires involving wood, paper, and the like, but is extremely hazardous when used to fight a Class C electrical fire.
Aside from the necessity of providing the proper agent or material to combat the fire, depending upon the type or class of fire, there is also the need to apply the agent or material efficiently to the actual site of the fire. Generally, it is considered best to apply the firefighting agent or material to the base of the flames, where it will provide the greatest effect in both smothering the fire and reducing the heat required for combustion. While many chemical agents can be applied in such a manner to relatively small fires, it can be impractical to apply such agents and materials to larger fires, such as large structural fires and forest fires.
Conventionally, plain water is used on such fires, but water may not be as effective as many fire-retardant chemicals due to the tendency for water to break up into relatively small droplets and evaporate due to the extreme heat produced by the fire. Accordingly, it can require an inordinate amount of water to quench a large fire. While water may be available in plentiful quantities in urban environments having networks of water supplies and fire hydrants, the transport and delivery of water to more remote sites, such as forest fires and brush fires, can be a significant logistical problem. Aircraft have been used for quite some time in combating such fires, but they cannot provide the continuous supply of water needed to effectively fight such large-scale fires, and the smaller quantities of fire-retardant chemicals that might be more effective are often not readily available as quickly as they may be required.
Thus, encapsulated fire extinguishing agents solving the aforementioned problems are desired.